1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece with a calendar mechanism containing a 1st date indicator displaying a place of units among dates, and a 2nd date indicator displaying a place of tens among dates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hereunder, it is explained about a constitution of the timepiece with the calendar mechanism containing the 1st date indicator displaying the place of units among dates, and the 2nd date indicator displaying the place of tens among dates.
(1) Timepiece with Conventional 1st Type Calendar Mechanism
A timepiece with a conventional 1st type calendar mechanism possesses a dial having a large window, and a rotating body (i.e., 1st date indicator) for the place of units in which there are disposed 31 numerals containing one numeral of “1” and 3 sets of numerals of “1” to “9” and “0” and there are provided 4 teeth, and additionally possesses a star-shaped plate for the place of tens having 4 teeth, and a rotating body (i.e., 2nd date indicator) for the place of tens in which there are disposed numerals “1” of “0”, “1”, “2”, “3”. The rotating body (i.e., 1st date indicator) for the place of units is directly rotating the rotating body (i.e., 2nd date indicator) for the place of tens (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3390021 Gazette).
(2) Timepiece with Conventional 2nd Type Calendar Mechanism
A timepiece with a conventional 2nd type calendar mechanism contains a 1st date plate (i.e., 1st date indicator) displaying the place of units of dates, a 2nd date plate (i.e., 2nd date indicator) displaying the place of tens of dates, a date unlocking wheel driving the 1st date plate, an unlocking pawl provided in the 1st date plate, an intermediate wheel driven by the unlocking pawl, a 1st jumping control lever rotating the 1st date plate from an unlocking midway and causing it to remain in a stabilizes position, and a 2nd jumping control lever rotating the 2nd date plate from the unlocking midway and causing it to remain in a stabilized position. In the 1st date plate (i.e., 1st date indicator), there are disposed 20 numerals containing two sets of numerals of “1” to “9” and “0” (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-314779 Gazette).
(3) Electronic Timepiece Possessing Conventional Ultrasonic Motor
Additionally, an electronic timepiece in which a date indicator is rotated by a conventional ultrasonic motor possesses the ultrasonic motor for rotating the date indicator, a date indicator driving intermediate wheel which rotates on the basis of a rotation of the ultrasonic motor, a date indicator driving wheel which rotates on the basis of a rotation of the date indicator driving intermediate wheel to thereby rotate the date indicator, a contact spring provided in the date indicator driving wheel, a circuit base plate having plural contact patterns detecting a rotation state of the date indicator driving wheel by contacting with the contact spring, a motor drive circuit which inputs a rotation signal that the contact patterns output to thereby control the rotation of the ultrasonic motor, and a date jumper having a spring portion, for setting a position of the date indicator along a rotation direction by engaging with 2 internal teeth among internal teeth of the date indicator (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3002969 Gazette).
(4) Timepiece with Conventional Hour Difference Corrector Mechanism
A timepiece with a conventional hour difference corrector mechanism possesses an hour gear wheel rotating on the basis of a rotation of a front train wheel, an hour display wheel rotating on the basis of a rotation of the hour gear wheel, a slip mechanism provided between the hour gear wheel and the hour display wheel, an hour display member for displaying an information relating to hour, which is attached to the hour display wheel, and an hour difference corrector train wheel which, under a state that an hour correction is possible, rotates by a rotation of a winding stem and can rotate the hour display wheel by one pitch at a time (for one hour of the hour display wheel, i.e., by (360/12) degrees) with respect to the hour gear wheel by slipping the slip mechanism (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-147145 Gazette).
(5) List of Patent Documents
Hereunder, there is shown a list of the Patent Documents relating to the timepiece with the conventional calendar mechanism mentioned above.
(1) Problems of Timepiece with Conventional 1st Type Calendar Mechanism
Since the timepiece with the conventional 1st type calendar mechanism possesses the rotating body for the place of units in which there are disposed 31 numerals containing numeral of “1” and 3 sets of numerals “1” to “9” and “0”, a time at which the calendar mechanism must be corrected at the end of the month is respectively the end of February, April, June, September and November. That is, the number of times at which the calendar mechanism must be corrected is 5 times per year. However, in the timepiece with the conventional 1st type calendar mechanism, since the rotating body for the place of units directly rotates the rotating body for the place of tens, it has been impossible to dispose such that the rotating body for the place of units and the rotating body for the place of tens have the same rotation center. Accordingly, in this structure, when designing the 2 rotating bodies, there has been generated a restriction in a position where the date can be displayed by the 2 rotating bodies. Further, in the timepiece with the conventional 1st type calendar mechanism, it has been difficult to correct a date display in both of positive and reverse directions.
(2) Problems of Timepiece with Conventional 2nd Type Calendar Mechanism
In the timepiece with the conventional 2nd type calendar mechanism, in the 1st date plate, there are disposed two sets of numerals of “0” and “1”-“9”, i.e., 20 numerals. Accordingly, the time at which the calendar mechanism must be corrected at the end of the month is respectively the end of every month. That is, the number of times at which the calendar mechanism must be corrected is 12 times per year. Further, in the timepiece with the conventional 2nd type calendar mechanism, it has been difficult to correct the date display in both of positive and reverse directions.